1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to power clamps and more particularly to clamps driven by electric motors. Clamps are used to secure an object to aid assembly or to secure it during transport from one location to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
The robotics and automation industry heavily relies on power clamps for securing objects such as mechanical or electrical components so those components can be integrated into an assembly or moved from one assembly station to another. Clamps of various sizes, shapes, and configurations have been used to secure objects ranging in size from as small as electronic circuit boards to as large as entire automobile body panels. Clamps can be comprised of opposing members, but are more commonly mounted to a work surface and use one arm to pin the object against the work surface.
The majority of clamps currently used in the automation industry are pneumatically powered. This is primarily due to the significantly greater power obtainable from a pneumatically powered clamp compared to existing electrical clamps of similar size. Disadvantages of prior versions of electric clamps include being large, complex, delicate, or expensive.